Let's Smile
by FriendsLovers
Summary: Some cases reveal things about your partner which you didn't know before. - DL, oneshot set after episode 4x04 'Time's Up', created by brinchen 86 and afrozenheart412


**'Let's Smile'****  
**

**Summary: Some cases reveal things about your partner which you didn't know before. - DL, oneshot set after episode 4x04 'Time's Up', created by Brinchen86 and afrozenheart412**

**Author's note: Huge thanks to the wonderful afrozenheart412, who came up with the idea and allowed me to write a oneshot about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Rating: T**

**

* * *

**On days like this when he had to work cases like this, Danny felt like the entire world was inhabited by idiots. Selfish, rich college students were on top of that list of insane people who committed crimes like killing a girl with exchanging her asthma spray with a sex enhancement drug. Even when he arrived at home after his horribly long and annoying shift, he couldn't get over it. Still he had this self satisfied smile of the girl in mind that had caused their victim's murder, not the slightest bit of regretting her actions, not the slightest bit of feeling guilty or even understanding she had made a mistake. Moments like this just made him shake his head in disbelief, wondering when humans had turned into stupid morons like that.

When he entered his apartment, his first action was dropping everything he was holding next to the door. Releasing a deep sigh, he leant back against the door. At least he was at home now, far away from said idiots. And according to the smell that filled his apartment, he wasn't just not alone but also dinner seemed to be waiting for him.

"Danny? Are you home?" Lindsay's voice asked from the kitchen. Despite his bad mood, Danny couldn't help the smile that lit his face at the sound. Never he had imagined he would enjoy the fact that his girlfriend was waiting at home for him with dinner that much. Then again his relationship with Lindsay was completely different from every kind of relationship he had experienced before and he had stopped wondering because of that.

"Yeah, it's me," he replied, wincing lightly at the sound of his voice. Too bad he wasn't good with hiding his feelings. The look Lindsay gave him when he entered the kitchen revealed she had of course noticed the annoyance in his voice.

"Dinner is almost finished," she said. "Is something wrong?"

"Idiots out there are killing people. I think that's enough to be in a bad mood," he answered, sighing. Lindsay gave him a sypathizing smile.

"What happened?" she asked while she automatically opened the refridgerator to hand him a cold beer.

"Thank you," he said, taking the beer from her. "Well, you possibly heard about that girl that was killed by orgasm? Turned out that someone switched her asthma spray with a sex enhancement drug. It was for some kind of ritual and that girl wanted to make the victim lose her virginity. So she thought 'hey, maybe it works better with that spray'. Turned out that the vic took an overdoze of that spray which killed her. And the best is; that rich, spoiled girl was convinced what she had done was fine and that she wasn't to blame for anything." He sighed again, shaking his head. "Sometimes I wonder how these people ever managed to go to college. Surely not because they're that smart."

Lindsay chuckled. "And now after you tortured yourself so much with those people I'd suggest you relax a bit and enjoy dinner. You caught that girl, she can't hurt anyone anymore."

"Yeah, I know." Danny leant back in his chair and watched Lindsay while she set a plate of food in front of him before she joined him at the table. "You know, that drug is insane. Stella and Angell interrogated those students who are testing it. They're practically having sex from dusk til dawn."

Lindsay smirked lightly. "Not that you would complain to have sex all day yourself..."

Danny glanced back at her, playfully shaking his head at her. "I wonder what you have in mind there, Montana."

She laughed in response. "Now enjoy dinner, it took me ages to cook that."

* * *

Having dinner together with Lindsay indeed had caused Danny to calm down again. Still he couldn't completely forget the case yet. Lying in his bed now, comfortably dressed in nothing else but his boxers, he watched his girlfriend removing her clothes.

"I've never really been a fan of those sororities. I mean, either you have friends or you don't. But those rituals to become one of them?" Danny rolled his eyes. "A...how did the girl call it? Mirror ceremony? And a virgin sacrifice? Pretty stupid if you ask me."

He expected Lindsay to agree with him, instead he noticed how she she frowned at his comment. "What?"

"It's not that much of a joke as you make it look like," Lindsay answered. "Not everyone is the cool and loved kind of person at college. I think it's not stupid if somewhere along the line you would like to be in one of those sororities."

Danny looked at her in surprise. "Does that mean you've tried something like that as well? Did you also have to go through that mirror ceremony thing and had to lose your virginity for them?" He was joking, but when he saw the look she was giving him, he added, "Are you serious, Montana?"

She groaned in response. "I didn't lose my virginity for them, alright? But yes, I had to go through that mirror ceremony. Not because I wanted to be one of the cool girls. I've never belonged to them and I also didn't want to. I don't really remember what made me want to be part of that sorority. I just wanted to try it."

"And, did it work?" Danny asked, already he already knew the answer.

With a sigh Lindsay sat down on the bed next to him. "No. They drew those frowny smilies all over me and then didn't let me in because I wasn't up to that soronity's standard."

At this point she was looking almost disappointed. Once again he couldn't help but shake his head. "Those girls thought you weren't up to their standards?" With a deep sigh he got off the bed. Lindsay watched him leaving the bedroom. A moment later he returned, a marker in his hand and a grin on his face.

"Danny?" She looked at him in confusion. "What's that marker for?"

"You'll see," he answered simply. With that he grabbed one edge of the blanket that was covering her almost nude body now and yanked it away. He crawled back onto the bed and before she could get away from him, he pinned her into the mattress.

"Danny, what are you doing?" she half asked, half squealed.

"Those girls had no idea what they were talking about," he said, opening the marker. "Because you're one awesome woman, Montana."

With that he drew a big smilie onto her forehead. "This one's for you being a smart girl."

He moved further down her body and drew another smilie, this time onto her chest. "And you have a big heart, full of love and friendliness. A big heart with place for everyone you like, for your family, friends, people who need help and your boyfriend of course."

The next smilie landed on her stomach. "This one shows how much I love your stomach. I've never ever kissed skin that's so soft and so warm."

Danny glanced up at Lindsay again, satisfied noticing she had stopped fighting but now even seemed to enjoy his little ministration. "And of course there are all those other parts that are awesome." Smiling at the giggles coming from his girlfriend, he continued to cover her with smilies. What started as some kind of teasing quickly heated up and a moment later the couple, one of them with smilie faces all over her body, was entangled in a tight embrace, kissing. All the frustration of the day was forgotten.

* * *

When Danny woke up the next morning, a smile immediately lit his face. Clearly he could remember the night before when he had covered Lindsay in smilie faces, which had led to a couple of heated and stress releasing actions. He opened his eyes and rolled onto his side, just to be greeted by a little note lying on the pillow next to him. Reading it, Danny's smile widened. Lindsay had been called in earlier. At the bottom of the note she had drawn a smilie face, changing his smile into a grin. He wondered if she had managed to wash them all off. If not she was going to be a funny sight to others.

Sighing lightly, he closed his eyes again, hoping to catch some more hours of sleep. The quiet didn't last long when his cell started to beep. Groaning in annoyance, Danny reached over to the bedside table to have a look at the text message that had just arrived. Like expected there was no time left for him sleeping in. Mac needed him at a crime scene. Releasing another sigh, Danny glanced at Lindsay's note. Smiling at it, he kissed it briefly before he got up, hoping this day would be less crazy than the one before.

* * *

When he had arrived at the crime scene, Danny had hoped this time it wouldn't be as crazy as before. He was right about that. The fact that he had to look for evidence in a dumpster didn't make it more enjoyable though. So he was more than grateful when he finally arrived at the lab again and could right head to the locker room for a shower.

"Wow, Danny, nice smell," he was greeted by Hawkes and a grinning Flack, who were in the locker room as well.

"Yeah, yeah, lucky me always gets the best cases," Danny sighed.

While Hawkes and Flack continued chatting, he grabbed his towel and some clean clothes before he removed his smelly clothes. Already getting into a bad mood again, Danny wanted to head over to the shower stalls, hoping that Lindsay would surprise him with dinner again, but was interrupted by the sound of laughter coming from his two friends.

"Uh... if you don't mind me asking...why do you have smilie faces all over your ass?" Flack asked, before he broke out into laughter again. Everything is negotiable.


End file.
